Seppuku
.jpg | imagecaption = | airdate = * Mar 30 2017 - US * TBD - UK - Sky One | writer = Wes Tooke | director = Peter Leto | previous = "Lost Boy" | next = "Ronin" }} Synopsis Warring sides go after their enemies in a big way in the season’s penultimate episode. The Resistance is focused on getting the gauntlet back from the Red Hand. They plan to give it to Noa so she’ll take them with her beyond the Wall, but an up-close look at the Red Hand prompts Broussard to decide they’re a bigger threat than he realized. Alan Snyder continues his machinations for Governor General Helena Goldwin, and Maddie Kenner becomes a pawn in their chess game. But with larger issues at play within the Interim Global Authority, an existential threat looms over the L.A. Bloc that very few people know about. Plot Based on USA Network's recap Broussard in Basra We begin with a flashback to a private security camp in Basra Province in 2014. Broussard's fellow contractor suggests Broussard go along with the cover story he’s being offered. The official version is that his men responded after taking enemy sniper fire, but in reality one of his men fired first after mistaking a bag of books for an IED. Alan Snyder works on behalf of Goldwin After learning from Dan Bennett about the file Katie downloaded from Nolan Burgess' (Adrian Pasdar) computer, Snyder suggests to Goldwin that they use the info to get Nolan to turn on Alcala. Snyder's conscience briefly starts to show and he asks Goldwin if the data showing the bloc trending toward extinction is accurate. She lets him know it's accurate. Nolan Burgess Makes His Choice Proxy Alcala again nags Burgess to get rid of Maddie. The Red Hand attacks left 114 dead in the Green Zone, including four department heads and the ambassador. Alcala knows he’s in the hot seat and hopes to pin the mess on Goldwin. Nolan promises he'll get rid of Maddie as soon as her son is somewhere safe. We see Maddie s saying goodbye to Hudson as he boards a bus for a supposedly safe camp, at Nolan's urging. Back at their empty house, Nolan pressures Maddie for sex. After, she talks to him about the future and senses a distinct lack of sentiment. When she asks if he believes in the Greatest Day, he says: "We have to, otherwise how could we live with ourselves?" Nolan leaves Maddie in bed in her nightgown and lets the Redhats in to take her away. Broussard Meets Karen Brun Noa, Broussard, Will, and Katie press Bram to set up a meet with the Red Hand. Later, Karen Brun meets with Broussard and Katie as Will and Noa provide cover. Broussard explains why they want the gauntlet back, trying to explain the greater purpose, but Karen flatly turns them down. She has no interest in helping them, saying her tactics are working. From his spotter position, Will warns Broussard that they're being surrounded, but when Broussard is ready to go down shooting, Brun backs off. When she's gone, Broussard says that she's a plague. He thinks she's making matters worse with the Hosts and has no interest in actually winning the larger war. He says they need to steal back the gauntlet -– and then wipe out the Red Hand. Maddie Kenner Makes Another Choice Snyder visits Nolan, who thinks Goldwin has been weakened and doesn't want to bet on her. Snyder extols the virtues of hedging bets, saying doing so has gotten him this far. He observes coolly to Nolan: "It's interesting how all your women wind up in space." But later, with Bennett's help, Snyder locates Maddie. She's in interrogation, still in her nightgown. She has already signed a confession to keep her son safe, but Snyder tears it up. Maddie sees through Snyder's benevolent act, but also sees she doesn't have many options. "The more you can give me on Nolan, the more I can help you.", he says. As Snyder is leaving, she asks if the Greatest Day promises are real. Snyder tells her no. Noa Raises The Stakes Will and Katie weigh whether to go along with Broussard's plan to wipe out the Red Hand while stealing back the gauntlet. To help motivate them, Noa reveals something shocking: her people have a RAP - one that doesn't believe in what the others are doing and wants to help. The group commits to Broussard's plan. Katie tells Bram they’re going after the Red Hand. She asks him to take care of Charlie and Gracie if they don’t come back, telling him to go to Maddie. Resistance vs Red Hand Will, Broussard, Noa, Morgan, and Katie shoot their way into the Red Hand hideout in the Westlake Theater, counting on the amateurism of the Red Hand to make them no challenge for their small strike team. They shoot their way into the grand theater, encountering smatterings of Resistance, but no real threats. Noa takes a hit, but is OK until she walks into Karen Brun guarding the gauntlet. The Resistance kills Karen easily, but Noa is killed. Katie and Morgan grab the gauntlet and make their way to the exit. Will and Broussard are clear first and Broussard stays behind, telling Will to get to safety because he has a family. Will reluctantly runs and meets up with Morgan and Katie. Broussard doesn’t leave when he has the chance. Instead, he fights and leads a dozen Red Hand members to the to the roof with no escape. Broussard turns on a Hosts homing device from the gauntlet, knowing drones will respond in seconds, then sits back as his attackers are turned into puffs of blood when the drones arrive. He knows he's next, but when the drones turn on him, they don't fire. Snyder & Nolan Nolan Burgess comes home to find Snyder sitting at his desk. Snyder reveals that he talked to Maddie and she will blame the stolen file on Nolan. Snyder doesn't care if it’s true, both men know it makes Nolan look bad to the Hosts. If Nolan helps get rid of Alcala, Snyder says Goldwin will make him proxy. For his part, Snyder thinks he'll do very well managing from the shadows. Nolan offers a toast to "old friendships and new roads". Later, Snyder surveys the carnage at the theater with Bennett. When he sees the homing device from the gauntlet, Snyder knows Broussard was behind it. Goldwin Finally Has The Goods On Alcala Goldwin confronts Alcala with evidence that he's been falsifying his reports to the IGA. Alcala knows Nolan must have turned on him. Goldwin explains that the bloc needs to project stability, so Alcala will remain proxy—in name only. People she trusts will be running things. At home, Nolan is on the phone trying to get a message to someone to check a file when Red Hats come in with guns drawn and take him away. He realizes too late that Snyder has lied to him. Later, Maddie is ushered into the house and given ten minutes to collect her things. She's allowed to walk out of the Green Zone, free but alone. Broussard Back in the bunker, Will, Katie and Morgan are trying to figure out their next move without Noa or Broussard when there's a knock on the door. It's Broussard. He tells them about summoning the drones and being pinned down and then explains that the drones simply left him and flew away. Will tells him the same thing happened to him coming back from Santa Monica. Katie wonders if they’re both on the same list, the one Broussard saw in the Black Jack’s car. No one knows what they do next without Noa. Helena Goldwin's Moment of Victory Snyder and Goldwin toast their victory over Alcala as they watch a transport ship blast into space for the Factory. Snyder suggests whoever took out the Red Hand did them a huge favor. Now they just need to rein in the Greatest Day, and let the "normal" people take control of their bloc. They're interrupted when Goldwin gets a call from Sabine Arnuad, the chief counsel with the IGA. She’s calling with bad news: The Hosts have just sent word that the Los Angeles Bloc has been scheduled for "Total Rendition". Goldwin takes the news in her stride and rejoins Snyder; she doesn't tell him. CastUSA Network and IMDB Main Cast * Josh Holloway as Will Bowman * Sarah Wayne Callies as Katie Bowman * Peter Jacobson as Alan Snyder * Amanda Righetti as Maddie Bowman * Tory Kittles as Broussard * Alex Neustaedter as Bram Bowman * Isabella Crovetti-Cramp as Gracie Bowman Recurring And Guest Cast * Christian Clemenson as Dan Bennett * Laura Innes as Karen Brun * Bethany Joy Lenz as Morgan * Tony Plana as Proxy Alcala * Ally Walker as Helena Goldwin * Adrian Pasdar as Nolan Burgess * Meta Golding as Noa * Bahia Haifi as Sabine Arnuad * Mikal Vega as Wierzbowski * Al Coronel as Howie Reed * Markell Andrew as PFC Buckman * Terrence Edwards as Bouncer * Casey E. Lewis as Collins * Cooper J. Friedman as Hudson Kenner * Jared Wernick as Helena's Aide * Maggie Wilder as Alcala's Assistant Episode Deaths * Noa * Karen Brun Gallery Stills File:Colony 212 1 1920x1080.jpg | Katie is wearing a "Women's Canvas Newsboy Cap" File:Colony 212 2 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 212 3 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 212 4 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 212 5 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 212 6 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 212 7 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 212 8 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 212 9 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 212 10 1920x1080.jpg File:Colony 212 11 1920x1080.jpg Videos On the Next Season 2, Episode 12 Colony Season 2, Episode 12 'Finale' Colony|Not really the Finale, that's episode 13 Trivia * The title of the episode is an allusion to a Japanese term which refers to a ritual suicide by disembowelment by way of a sword, also known as hara-kiri,as a way of "saving face", or preserving one's honor (as oppose to disgrace, imprisonment, or execution at the hands of one's enemy). The act would then be followed up by being beheaded by a brother-in-arms * The theatre which was assaulted by Will Bowman and company, is known as the Los Angeles Theatre. * The theatre was actually breached by way of "St Vincent Court". Originally known as "St Vincent Place", St Vincent Court was an alleyway for efficient transportation of goods to a department store that was formerly located on-site. It is well-known for its skyways or breezeway, which pay homage to the Venetian "Bridge of Sighs". Today, it houses a food court and other retail amenities.File:St._Vincent_Court.jpg References Category:Season 2 Episodes